


Could You Fall

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [191]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline + "Woman like me" by Little mix
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [191]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 22





	Could You Fall

Caroline leaned back against her front door, shyly watching Klaus step closer. “I had fun tonight,” she breathed, scared to ruin the night by getting clingy or going too fast. But, god, she really wanted him to come inside. “Thanks for dinner.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” His lips curved up when she rolled her eyes at the endearment. “Any chance we can do this again?”

She was nodding before he finished asking. “I’d like that. A lot.”

With a swallow, Klaus folded his hands behind his back, glancing down to his feet. “Good. Good, because I like you. A lot.”

“Yeah?” She could feel her smile going that touch too wide, but she couldn’t bring herself to worry when he finally looked up at her like _that_. For all the crushes that made her feel insecure, for all her mother warned her not to get boy crazy, it was almost worth it to get to this point - to get to him. “I like you, too.”

Dimples cut deep into his cheeks, and he shifted forward. “Does that mean I can kiss you goodnight?”

Reaching for his jacket, she tugged him that last foot toward her. Her face tilted up to just brush her lips against his. “Yes, please.”

He leaned into the kiss, and he lifted a hand to her neck. His thumb traced the edge of her jaw as he changed the angle, happy to let her deepen the kiss until they were breathless. “I should go,” he whispered, not bothering to move away.

“You can stay,” she urged, biting her lip to keep from pushing further. “If you want.”

“I do,” he nodded with a longing look at her bruised lips. “Which is why I should go. Leave you wanting more, so you say yes to a second date.”

She smiled so wide it hurt, which only made her smile harder. “Okay.”

Falling into another kiss, short and sweet, Klaus pulled back. “Okay. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Yes, please,” she said, her voice teasing. 

He groaned, but dutifully walked backwards down the hall from her door. “You’re killing me, love.”

Caroline waited for him to turn the corner to the elevator before she let herself into the apartment, her hand pressed to her lips. As high maintenance as she could be, Klaus somehow managed to give her the perfect date - and he wanted another.

A girl could get used to that.


End file.
